(not) whipped
by secretly sociopathic
Summary: Oh, how the mighty have fallen. -YamatoHikari.
1. (not) whipped

summary; oh, how the mighty have fallen.  
series; digimon  
pairing; yamatohikari  
disclaimer; do not own.  
notes; [ridiculously photogenic guy laugh to the melody of you don't know you're beautiful plays]  
no really basically this is a bunch of drabble things combined to show yamato's slow decline into becoming totes whipped for our cute lil' hikari second attempt writing digimon so enjoy!

..

i.

You don't know when it started, and quite frankly you are ashamed of yourself. You are a rock star, not some love sick kid freshman like your brother. The girls you're supposed to be attracted to are leggy and tall, confidence bursting, probably a year or three your elder. They're supposed to be the in-your-face kind of hot that almost _everybody_ finds attractive. Not the girl next door kind of adorable that _she _is.

You seek her out every day in the halls, just to smile at her. You come over when you know that she knows that you know that Taichi's at still at football practice for another twenty minutes, just to be alone with her. You come home early from band practice when you overhear Takeru invite her over to your place. You go out of your way, every time you can, just to see her smile.

ii.

You're constantly worried that she'll notice something is up. You pretend to flirt with her like you do with every other girl, but you can't keep it up. Something is just different with her. It's like you can't even help it. She just makes you want to be better.

It's when you get thoughts like these that you have to take a reality check and realize that no, she is not your one and only. You are not even dating her. Actually, you're almost positive that your little brother has been trying to do that for about six years now. And god knows you'd never take his happiness away from him.

iii.

She's over at Takeru's one day after school, so of course you leave band practice early. Your band mates are jokes anyway; they don't take it even half as seriously as you do, though that's beside the point. You practically run all the way from school to the apartment you've learnt to call home. It pleases you that Takeru has also started to come over there regularly, and not just because he brings Hikari with him. You love your little brother, and even though he's in tenth grade now you're still very protective over him. Much like Taichi is with Hikari, you muse.

When you finally get to the door, brushing your hair with your fingers to make sure it's _just so_, you think you hear crying. You jiggle the key through the lock just as quick as it is clumsy, and open the door into your familiar apartment. However, you are not happy with the sight that greats you.

Your eyes soften as they land on Hikari, crying loudly into her hands, as Takeru rubs her back. It doesn't seem like they heard you come in, so you decide to leave her to Takeru for now.

You do your best to ignore the jealousy burning in your gut as you slip back through the door.

iv.

"_What _is her _problem_!?" Taichi near screams at you one day at lunch. You ask him what he is referring to. Did he mess something up with Sora again, or is his mother in one of her, ah, moods?

"Hikari," he says, nodding over to where she's sitting. You notice that she's not smiling, which is odd, because she's usually smiling. "Something's been up with her; she came home looking like someone died last night. But she won't tell me what it is!"

You know from experience that Tai is unusually close with his younger sister. While incredibly protective over her, they also confide in each other much more then any siblings you've come in contact with. Including you and Takeru, and you like to think that the two of you are quite close.

You think back to the previous night, where you walked in on an intimate scene between her and Takeru. You relay your thoughts to your best friend. "Maybe something happened with my little brother?" you question, and the words taste sour in your mouth.

He pauses, looking at your two siblings sitting next to each other, and it's quite obvious he disagrees. "What could be _up_?" you hear him mutter.

v.

You're sitting in your living room strumming a few chords on guitar when Takeru comes in, panting. You look up to see him staring at you.

"Yamato," he says to you, "we need to talk."

You nod, not showing your confusion. What could he need to talk to you about that he ran all the way home? Does it have to do with Hikari? You scowl. Why are you even thinking about her right now?

"What's up, little bro?" you ask as he sits down on the couch next to you.

"Well, there's uh..." Takeru struggles, trying to figure out wording. "Say, I had this friend. And he had a friend who he liked."

You groan inwardly. You can already see where this is going, but you decide to hear him out anyway. What kind of brother would you be if you didn't?

"And this friend that likes this friend-that's-a-girl has a brother, and..." he trails off, again seemingly trying to figure out wording. You wait patiently, eyes never leaving his face. He shakes his head. "No, no, I can't talk to you about this. Sorry, Yamato," he gives you an apologetic look before telling you he'll be on his way.

You, on the other hand, are confused as all hell. _What just happened?_

vi.

Though you are still thinking about the weird conversation that was held with Takeru, you decide you're going to ask to spend time with Hikari. You haven't been able to stop thinking about her as of late, more than usual. It's quite pathetic really; you're supposed to be a rock star. You have hundreds of girls at your school alone that would probably pay you to make out with them, and yet none of them hold the appeal of the younger Yagami.

You rack up the courage when you see her walking in the hallway that day at school. "Hey, Hikari," you say with an easy smile. You're almost ashamed at how easily you relax around her, but you're not surprised. All of the original Chosen have a special bond with each other, and though Hikari came later on you still have that 'hey-we-saved-the-world-together' thing going on.

She looks up at you, surprised. She flashes a smile nonetheless. "Hey, Yamato. What's up?"

You take a deep breath before continuing. "I was wondering if I could come over later."

She pauses, to think. "I'm sorry, I think Taichi's going to be at a game today. I could have him call you when he's done, if you'd like?"

You shake your head, feeling your courage fleeting. "No, I mean to hang out with you," you say as calmly as possible. You attempt to keep your cool, really, you do. You're Yamato Ishida. It's in your _nature _to be cool. But even you can't help the slight blush that creeps up onto your cheeks. What is she doing to you?

Hikari looks at you curiously. "You want to..." she pauses for a moment, and you stay silent until she fully realizes it. Though you were prepared for how awkward this could be, having it happen in real life is kind of...hurtful, almost. She gasps, a small "oh!" escaping from her lips as her face turns bright pink.

vii.

You see her again the next morning in school, and you shoot her a grin. If Hikari was like other girls, she would probably wink at you or giggle with her friends. But Hikari isn't like the other girls you've tried to date, and when you send her a grin she grins right back and starts walking over to you. You take a few deep breaths, trying to prepare yourself, not wanting to admit that she makes you flustered.

She tells you that she had a lot of fun last night, and thanks you for coming over. You respond with your own thank you, and then you part to go your separate ways. For the rest of the day, you don't even try to fight the small smile on your lips.

viii.

Takeru comes over with Hikari about a week after your first official hang out with her. You almost feel awkward around your younger brother, and you get the feeling that he thinks it's hilarious.

About halfway through them doing their homework while you sit in the kitchen, Takeru says that he forgot something important at school and promptly walks out. Leaving you alone with the girl that you can't get out of your mind. "So," you say, sliding onto the couch next to her, "how're you doing?"

She thinks about it for a few moments. "Alright, I think. Yourself?"

"I'd be better if we went somewhere soon," you reply smoothly. There's your old Yamato charm. You missed being able to do that around girls. You felt like it's been so long.

Hikari giggled slightly, as you continue with, "If you could bear to do such a thing, maybe we could go get ice cream soon?" You almost want to slap yourself for how hopeful you sound. So much for that Yamato charm.

"I think I could do that."

ix.

You're hanging out with Taichi at his apartment, Hikari's out with Takeru, Miyako, and that crowd, and everything seems to be going pretty well. Until Taichi starts asking questions.

"So, I heard you went out for ice cream with my sister the other night."

This is a conversation you did not want, but you'll be damned if he realizes that. "Yeah, it was fun," you reply as nonchalantly as you can.

Taichi stares at you for a good, long few minutes before replying again. "Okay," he says evenly, continuing to game as if he hadn't said anything in the first place, leaving you incredibly confused once again.

x.

You would not admit it. You would not say it, nor would you even think it. You're Yamato Ishida. This is not supposed to be possible for you. You didn't even think it was possible for you. You were not whipped. Definitely not. You could stop thinking about Hikari whenever you wanted to. You did not feel the need to carry her books for her around school, buy all of her food, take her out for dessert, or any normal couple things. You did not have any of those urges, you swear.

If only everybody around you would believe you. "Admit it, Yamato, you're totally whipped for Yagami," your drummer tells you when you inform him that you're rescheduling practice again. You frown, disagreeing with him. You can't be whipped. Can you?

He laughs in your face at your blatant disbelief. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

xi.

It's on your fifth date thing with Hikari when she asks you. "Are we dating, Yamato?" She looks at you, her eyes brown, speckled with red. You could swear that they sparkled. You stop staring at her eyes when you realize, hey, she probably wants an answer.

You shrug, pretending she doesn't notice the blush on your face. She, too, blushes, when she continues to speak, seeing as you won't answer. "I'd like to be," she says softly, with barely any confidence.

No, Hikari Yagami is not your usual at all. She is not tall nor is she leggy, she is not confident. She is three years your junior, and while she is attractive, she is not in your face hot. She's the kind of beautiful that you don't notice at first, a homey kind of pretty, with her pretty crimson brown eyes and short locks. She's very much so the girl next door that you'd never thought you'd fall for, and yet here you are, tripping over yourself to make her smile.

"Yeah, Hikari, I'd like that, too."

..

notes; AHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE IGNORE ME I'M REALLY DUMB I THOUGHT IT WAS CUTE BUT CLEARLY I SHOULD JUST NEVER WRITE EVER AGAIN


	2. (not) in love

summary; oh, how the mighty have fallen.  
series; digimon  
pairing; yamatohikari  
disclaimer; do not own.  
notes; oh god i'm making this a twoshot i should be ashamed

..

i.

Something has got to be wrong with you, you think. You've been feeling his eyes on you for the past week and a half and you don't know how much more you can take. You're not used to this attention, at least not from him. There have been a few guys interested in you, but none even come close to him.

You smile at him as you pass him in the hallway, wondering if he knows that he is the cause. You feel kind of weird, seeing as your best friend is his little brother, but you can't even help yourself. Does that make you a bad person, you wonder? You hope not.

ii.

You're constantly worried that he's not doing any of it on purpose, and he still thinks of you like his best friend's kid sister. You frown at the idea. You'd hate that, since you've begun to see him as so much _more _then just your best friend's older brother, or your older brother's best friend. You've begun to see him as his own person.

His own, incredibly attractive person, might you add.

The days where he flats out jokingly flirts with you are the worst, though. Those are the days that make you feel like just another one of the girls that follow him around, that he smirks at and winks at just for fun.

iii.

Takeru invited you over to his house today, sensing that you were really stressed out. He's the best friend you could've ever asked for, and you are so happy knowing that he's got your back. Once you're at his house, you fall onto the couch and just break down.

"Takeru," you say, tears starting to well up, "I think I really like Yamato."

He sits next to you, sighs, says he knows, and you can't even help it. You start bawling on his couch. He rubs your back affectionately, and tells you that it's okay. That's all you need to hear.

You're so wrapped up in your own emotions, you don't even hear the object of your affections come in and slowly take his leave.

iv.

At lunch the next day, Takeru decides that the two of you are going to make a plan to win Yamato's affections. You snort, not believing that anything will work. The glare you receive is half joking and half serious.

"Hikari, if I'm going to help you with this, you're going to have to do this my way," he says with a smile on his face. You can't help but laugh. You're so glad you have him as a best friend. You voice these thoughts.

"I do what I can," he says, and you can hear the almost brotherly love in his voice.

v.

The two of you had decided that Takeru would talk to Yamato about it, try to see how he feels or thinks. Any insight would be good, you both thought. After coming up with a way to talk to him about it without seeming suspicious - "I'll say I'm talking about friends of mine! It's perfect!" "That's so lame, Takeru." - he practically sprints out of your house, claiming he'll be back as soon as he can.

After forty five minutes of waiting in agony, your best friend comes back with an apologetic look on his face. You groan as soon as he sits down next to you. You know that look.

"You couldn't do it, could you?"

"It just felt so weird!" he says, as if that was a good enough explanation. "Don't worry. I'm almost positive he feels the same way about you, anyway."

You really hope he's right.

vi.

You're walking in the hallway on your way to lunch when you hear a familiar voice. "Hey, Hikari," _he _says, complete with a gorgeous smile. You swear you felt your heart skip a beat.

You attempt a smile and think it's decent enough. "Hey, Yamato. What's up?" You vaguely wonder if he can tell you're freaking out right now. You really hope you're hiding it well.

_Did he just take a deep breath? _You barely have time to wonder before he speaks. "I was wondering if I could come over later."

You pause, assuming he means for Taichi, and think about his schedule. Damn, he has a game today. "I'm sorry, I think Taichi's going to be at a game today. I could have him call you when he's done, if you'd like?" You're very impressed you've managed to get this far in the conversation without stuttering. You think you should definitely tell Takeru about this accomplishment.

You see him shake his head. "No, I mean to hang out with you," his voice comes out a little strained, but you don't really pay attention to that. Instead, you look at him, curiosity on your face.

"You want to..." you pause, giving yourself a minute to mull over his words. You gasp, without meaning to, as your face gets hot with a blush.

vii.

You wonder if it's crazy to assume that he sought you out this morning, as he shoots you a grin. You feel yourself get weak at the knees, but you grin right back to him. You muster up your courage and walk over to him, hoping you seem a lot more confident then you feel.

You tell him that you had a lot of fun last night, and thank him for coming over. He thanks you right back, and you feel a blush coming on. Thankful for the parting of your ways, you practically sprint over to Takeru to tell him all about this new encounter with his older brother.

viii.

You're hanging out with Takeru about a week or so after your hang out with Yamato. You're doing your homework when _he _walks in through the door, looking a bit awkward. Takeru, bless his heart, write you a note in your notebook.

_Want me to get out of the way for a little while? I'd be happy to._

You nod vigorously when you're sure Yamato's not in sight, and give him a grin. He responds with a grin of his own, a wink, and two thumbs up. He shouts out some lame excuse about forgetting something at school and floors it out of the apartment, leaving you alone with Yamato.

He slides himself next to you and you can feel the butterflies in your stomach already. "So, how're you doing?"

You try to calm yourself down a bit before responding. Stuttering is never very attractive. "Alright, I think," you reply, once you've calmed down your nerves, "Yourself?"

"I'd be better if we went somewhere soon," he replies and you feel your heart start sinking. There's the Yamato that thinks of her like another groupie, you grimace inside. To save yourself from the embarrassment of saying that out loud, you choose to giggle instead.

"If you could bear to do such a thing, maybe we could go get ice cream soon?" he continues, this time sounding much more sincere, hopeful, even. You feel a genuine smile come to your face. This is the Yamato that you like to be around. You make a mental note to tell him one day that you like him much more when he's real.

"I think I could do that."

ix.

You love your friends, you really do, but sometimes they can be so...childish. The six of you are out for pizza, enjoying the freedom of after school. Daisuke and Miyako are causing a scene and Takeru is just laughing, leaving Iori, Ken, and you to awkwardly sit there. You and Iori never liked attention very much, and while Ken didn't mind the limelight, he liked it much better for positive things.

Not, his girlfriend and best friend throwing pizza at each other, while another friend laughed loudly. Choosing to ignore them, Ken turned to you. "How are things with Yamato, Hikari?" he asks, incredibly polite despite the awkward situation. "Have you talked to Taichi about it yet?"

You freeze as you remember that your beloved older brother and sort of boyfriend thing are alone together right now, ignoring the fact that they're best friends. "Shit," you mutter under your breath, grabbing your jacket. Your five friends look up at you, their confusion evident.

"Uh, I've gotta go, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" you shout on your way out, hoping that Taichi hasn't killed Yamato yet.

x.

You see his band mate approach him in the hallway, but you don't think either of them have noticed you. If they had, you're sure, Yamato would be carrying your books right now. You blush at the thought. He's been so sweet to you lately. You're so glad that Takeru convinced you to go for it. You really do like being around him.

You hear Yamato reschedule band practice, which seems odd to you. If there's one thing you've learnt about Yamato, it's that he really cares about his music. "Admit it, Yamato, you're totally whipped for Yagami," he tells him, and you feel your entire face heat up. You must look ridiculous, standing in the hallway, beet red, but you can't help it. _Whipped? For me? _

You can't see his face, but you know Yamato is disagreeing. At this, you laugh quietly. Of course he is. His friend, on the other hand, laughs in his face. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen," he jokes, and you smile to yourself in your little corner of hallway.

xi.

It's on your fifth outing with Yamato that you decide to finally ask. The question had been plaguing you for days now and you wanted to get it off your chest. "Are we dating, Yamato?" you ask, looking into his eyes. They reminded you of the ocean, or the sky on a perfect summer day. They were such an amazing blue. You never wanted to stop staring at them.

He shrugs, trying to hide his obvious blush. Realizing that you've got to be leading this conversation, you blush as well. "I'd like to be," you say softly enough you're scared he hadn't heard.

In the moments before he answers, you're so scared that he's going to say no, or that he only thinks of you as just a friend. You really like him, you realize, you like him much more than you thought. You like how he talks, how he's real with you. You like how his brain works, how he sees the world. You like so many different things about him, you don't know _what _you'd do if he said he didn't feel the same way.

"Yeah, Hikari, I'd like that, too," you hear his reply, just as soft as your previous statement, and all of your worries melt away.

..

notes; OH MY GOD I SAID I'D NEVER WRITE AGAIN WHY AM I DOING THIS I AM SO SO SORRY


End file.
